Lee's Eyebrows, Emos, and Ino's
by SatinBtweenLinez
Summary: School...the hated place of Americans, lesbians, gays and just plain people. I hated it more than that of all the people in all the countries because I fit all those catagories. Ino x Sakura
1. Chapter 1: Bête Noire

Third Story for me with my FAV pairing….you will soon see young Jedi. LOL. Still mercy me, and REVIEW REVIEW and………………………….REVIEW!!!! This story is about life in Konoha aight, good. So let us begin to tell the tale.

School (skul)-noun: a regular course of meetings of a teacher or teachers and students for instruction; program of instruction.

Hate (heyt)-verb: to dislike intensely or passionately; feel extreme aversion for or extreme hostility toward.

bête noire (ˌbeɪt ˈnwɑr)-noun: Means "black beast" in French; a person or thing strongly hated.

Bored as per usual. Sasuke to my left, Naruto on the right. Kakashi -sensei up front talking about random shit, no one gives a damn about. Yadda, yadda, yadda. School for me was crap anyway.

I hate school. Yet I excel in it. Straight A's, college choices people dream of, and an opportunity to skip quite a few years in high school. Pssssh. I could, but I choose to be with idiots. Otherwise I'd be with older idiots. School is monotonous and doo – doo according to me. Hell, school holds no point for the educational elite. Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata all fit into the category. Me….I'm a smartass troublemaker.

"Sakura!"

"…Yes." I groaned.

"The subject that I was speaking of was…."

"How life and death is a situation in which many humans fail to realize their own mortality, and they fail to notice that even though the world continually makes new ways to make one invincible, however, there is no way that human beings will ever escape the reality of dying."

"…"

"Am I not correct Kakashi-sensei?"

"…Shut your face."

"I thought so Sensei."

Bwahahahahaha. It never gets old making people mad, oh the joys of….ooh. Spit balls. Hmmmmm. Target today is….Neji. You see, Neji is an intolerant queer as far as I'm concerned, so making him boil is just what he needs to finally get that extended stick out his ass. Now…aim…steady…FIRE!!!

SPWWAT!

Neji's face was absolutely priceless. He fumed silently as Kakashi ranted on.

SPWWISH!!

Neji turned around quickly to glare at everyone before turning his attention back to the front.

SPWICK!

"WHO THE HELL IS DOING THAT?!" Neji roared furiously. Everyone looked disturbed by his outburst, even me, who obviously caused it. I began to snicker quietly in my seat as Neji continued to yell.

"Naruto! You asshole! I bet it was your scrawny ass who even tried to tick me off!! Well…IT DIDN'T WORK!!! I'M PISSED!!!" Neji rushed at Naruto and began beating the shit out of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP ME, HELP ME, HEEEEEEEELP." Naruto ran around the room screaming like an idiot and Neji chased him while chucking a few random objects at his head. I giggled delightfully at the scene and the trouble I caused with 3 little spitballs.

"TEME-- HELP ME, HELP ME!"

Sasuke stood up slowly and the entire class watched him intently. His hand was outstretched and waiting for something. Neji and Naruto continued to run until…

"AWWWW HELP M---ACK!"

Sasuke's powerful hand caught Naruto by the throat. Neji, still pissed, stopped and observed Sasuke's next move. Sasuke with ease lifted Naruto into a wedding style position and remarkably said,

"Neji, Naruto and I will take a detention."

With that the bell rung, and me and the sea of idiots exited out of the language arts classroom, never to return until,

"Not so fast Haruno."

What—the—HELL?

"Yesssssss…Sensei."

"You believe I didn't see that do you?" He smirked at me and I mentally slapped myself as he gestured to my desk housing a few wads of paper and a spit filled straw.

"Urgh…don't tell me detention, huh?" I sighed.

"Yes…but with benefits." A confused look crossed my face and his face broke out into a grin much to my own surprise.

"Not only will the 3 imbeciles be there," he chuckled lightly as he stated this, "but your bestest friend will also be in attendance."

O—M—GZ--! (A/N: This is translated "Oh my Grillz" for all you wondering out there.)

"…Why? Oh my…WHY?!!?! SENSEI PLEASE DON'T DO IT. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!"

And with that, I was booted forward into lunch with HER in it.

**---ADEO---AEDIFICIUM---BESTIA---CAMPANA---CARISMA---CLAUDO---~**

"Hel-LO! Sa-kur-AAA." Naruto motioned his hand in front of my face and I stared blankly at the nearby wall.

"Hey, whatdidda wall ever do to you?" Ever since my fate I couldn't focus eat, or listen.

"Oi, dobe obviously pinky here is looking pathetic, and standing next to her is going to spread the disease." Sasuke chattered smugly. I turned to look at him in a very wicked way and I slowly spoke to him.

"Listen here you punk. I don't need your monkey ass to try to speak to ME about being pathetic. You sit here and try to tell me off, well lookie here, I ain't takin' that shit. You dress like you came out of a black hole, and you smell like something inside you died. Now the minute you get a personality, style, and a life, I'll come and pull Naruto's head out of your skeletal ass." I huffed away leaving Sasuke to gripe to himself and Naruto to explore Sasuke's ass a bit more.

I sat alone in the hallway and thought about how today would end. I'd be stuck with her, and the 3 fatheads. I sat still in thought until a very familiar clicking entered my senses.

'_Click, click, click.'_

Oh no please don't be…

'_Click, Click, Click.'_

Oh why? Just WHY?!

'_CLICK, CLICK,…'_

"Heyyyyyy, hideous chicka number one. That's right Ten Ten was moved down to two. But I was wondering, when is the baby due?" Ino's nasal laughter filled my ears and enraged me. That's it right there. SHE is Ino. Hastily I salvaged my composure.

"So…the big, bad, and ugly have arrived." I nodded at Ino and her lackeys in turn.

"Yes, I see the court jester is here too." She replied snidely. "I see life is treating you well."

"I see God is taking his anger out on yours." I snickered at my last comment.

"Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today, because you know, brains aren't everything. In fact in your case they're nothing." Her lackeys laughed obnoxiously at her remark. "Again Haruno, you are nothing. Do you see how MY voice echoes down these halls. I command it."

"Yes, and did you notice how many people left to make way for it ?"

"Ahahaha funny, I thought it was your breath."

"…"

"Outta jokes huh?" She grinned lightly.

"Pssh…I'm not out of brains like you."

"That's getting old Haruno."

"So is the expiration date of your face."

"You know I've had many cases of love that were just infatuation, but the hate that I feel for you is the real thing."

"I don't mind you talking so much, as long as you don't mind me not listening."

"Breathe the other way, please. Your opinions are bleaching my hair."

"Naw it's just you. Your ass and your mouth must be confused 'cause surely, you're spittin' a whole lotta' shit." That done it. Now she's fuming. Without another word or look she left in the direction of the cafeteria, just as the bell rung. Now I awaited the dreadful detention that surely meant life of death for a person as me.

**---ADEO---AEDIFICIUM---BESTIA---CAMPANA---CARISMA---CLAUDO---~**

Author's Note: Review and tell me where you think, or like to see this story head.

**PREVIEW:**

"_Ahhhh…stop it."_

"_Why should I if I know you like it?"_

"_I do—don't like it o-one bi-bit."_

"_Hmmm…what happens if I,"_

"_Please…"_

_DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!__**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Hydrochloric Acid

2nd Chappy People!! I'm ready to perfect my chappy writings so the more constructive reviews the better.

Black-Blue Moonlight Neko: Here's your chance to read.

BackYard: Thanks for the heads up. I forgot about scene changes, and I'll try to fill up about 5 or 4 word document pages this time. Hint, hint, TRY!

Spzl: Wishes certainly do come true.

Chelein: You don't gots to wait any longer.

Thank You my first 4 reviewers. I LOVE YOU so DAMN much. The rest of yahs, YOU MISSED OUT.

----FUNK----RANDOM----CALAMITOUS---- BABEASTIC---** :)~**

'_Tick, tick, tick.'_

Shit. Shit. Shit.

'_Tick, tick, tick.'_

Damn. Damn. DAMN!

Just sitting here looking at Sasuke and Naruto's antics, was not helping my current situation, at all. Ino was fidgeting with her hair, and Neji was throwing pieces of paper on my desk. My nostrils were flared dangerously and my hand got closer to Neji's neck with every passing second. Damn Kakashi and his fruity ass. Slowly he flipped the pages of his little perverted book and I formulated a plan to get the book away from him. I took one of the many piling up pieces of paper and wrote a small note to Naruto.

" ' **Hey, get ur boifriend and tell him 2 ask 2 use da bathroom.' "**

Naruto tapped Sasuke on the shoulder carefully and whispered the plan in his ear. Without a look back heraised his hand frantically and acted his part out carefully.

"_SENSEI!_ I am in dire need of a restroom break!"

"…"

"_SENSEI!_"

"Fine…I'll escort you." Just as Kakashi was about to grab his book, Sasuke grabbed him quickly and dragged him to the bathroom.

We all stared at the book. I jumped up to grab it.

"Now _class,_ no perverted reads in _this_ classroom. So we will _dispose_ of this quickly and quietly. Any objections?" Everyone looked at me as if I grew two heads and they had signs on their faces that said, "Hey I'm Santa, meet my Elf."

"So…anyone have a lighter?" Neji threw me a dragon encrusted lighter and I smirked.

"All in favor of burning the book say, "Nay."

A chorus echoed throughout the room loud enough to make you believe a horse was alive in there.

"Alrighty then." With that, I set the book on fire, and people cheered as I tossed it out the nearby open window. I chucked the lighter back at Neji, and sat in my seat resuming the bored expression I held before.

Sasuke and Kakashi , as if on cue, arrived as soon as I sat. Sasuke smirked lightly, and we all waited in anticipation.

Kakashi looked about for his book calmly. Soon his speed amplified. This continued faster and faster until whole bits of his desk began to fling across the room. He jolted and striked at the air, barked and trudged until finally he began to glare severely at us.

"I am only gonna ask this question once, and ONLY once. Who…no, _WHAT_ the _HELL_ happened to my book? I'll make _DAMN_ well sure that _EVERY _last one of you _WILL_ suffer."

We all gulped in unison.

"Alriiiiiighty then. We need chairs, lotion, ropes, and skimpy clothing." Freakily, Kakashi Sensei grinned ear to ear manically like that of our very own Gaara of the Sand.

----FUNK----RANDOM----CALAMITOUS---- BABEASTIC---** :)~**

MAN. Why. Just oh my, why, why, WHY?

Now chastisement comes in very different forms and shapes. But this was just plain cruel, and torturous. Strapped to a chair, Ino's legs on top of mine, privates touching too closely, and some funny smelling lotion that is seemingly turning Ino on, is incredibly, dreadfully, and appallingly bizarre consequence for any man _or_ woman to suffer, and I can definitely say the same for the guys. Naruto and Neji, and Sasuke and some random kid, Sa-Sia—Sai all have it bad, yeah, pretty much a bloody Hell that the Devil himself didn't formulate.

"Ooh, Saku." Oh geez, here we go.

"What?" I snapped.

"I feel like I should tease you." T-t-tease? Say wha?

"H-Hn? T-t-t-te-tease, wh-wha-what do ya m-mean –t-tease."

"I'm just so…I don't know."

"I-oh-m-man, I, uh, am _N-NOT_ 'bo-bou—'bout to be t-t-t,"

"Hee,hee-hee, you sound like Hinata-chan."

"…" I remained silent and addressed Kakashi Sensei carefully.

"Sensei, does this lotion have any side effects?" I waited for a reply.

"Oh yes. The wearer becomes insanely horny as you can see Sakura." I cringed as my attention was turned back to an ever lurking Ino.

"So Saku-chan," Ino started while making little circles on my inner thigh. Kakashi Sensei was smart enough to leave Ino's hands untied, and mine tied as he did with the rest of the victims.

"Ahhhh…stop it."

"Why should I if I know you like it?"

"I do—don't like it o-one bi-bit."

"Hmmm…what happens if I,"

"Please…" I shut up instantly and she grinned wickedly at me.

"Please, what?" I remained silent but in spite of me her circles continued to grow closer to my core. I withheld a moan but she seemed to notice.

"Sa-ku-ra. You are aroused." She nuzzled her nose against my neck. The hairs on my neck stood up. I could feel my insides roar in anger at my tied up situation and my core called for Ino's body. I could hear Sasuke and Sai gettin' it, and Naruto and Neji weren't far from it either. Her tongue traveled from my neck to my ear lobe, and she sucked gently. It couldn't get much worse.

"So… please what?"

"…Please."

"I don't what in the world you're talking about." What's a bitch always a bitch.

"Ino." I said with more force.

"Hm, ready to tell me _exactly _what you want?"

"…"

"No? Then we'll wait." She stared lustfully at me, and I squirmed partially from her stare and partially from the uncomfortable moisture inhabited right in between my legs. I began the whine and shuffle my feet in anger. Just when I was about to give in Ino said something earth shattering .

"Saku?"

"…"

"I don't know if I can wait for you much longer." My eyes widened as she tilted inwards, extremely close to me and whispered tenderly into my ear,

"_Please_ what Saku-chan? _Please what_?

"Please…kiss me." Our lips connected slowly. My first impulse was to pull her closer, but my tethered body and hands prevented any of this. She stroked my cheek leisurely. I moaned softly and before we knew it we were unbound. I broke the kiss suddenly to glance at Kakashi.

"Class. We have finished detention. The lotion has worn off and you are free to put on your clothes." Ino looked at me shyly, and then glared fiercely.

"I still hold no likings for you Haruno."

"You think I like you Yamanaka? Pssh, dream on."

"BE GONE YOU INSECTS!!" Kakashi Sensei yelled scaring us all out the door with our clothes half on.

----FUNK----RANDOM----CALAMITOUS---- BABEASTIC---** :)~**

I lied down on my bed staring up at the ceiling thinking of today's events. How often did one girl get to kiss her enemy who was intoxicated with this "magical" lotion, and to still be sexually charged 6 hours later? It couldn't be much worse. I was living a Gossip Girl episode right now.

The memories replayed in my head, and my sexual heat got higher and higher with every replay. I absentmindedly slipped my fingers into my pants. I plunged into my center and pumped slowly at first. I ascended into high speed as I felt my climax approaching. My hips bucked quickly as I thought of Ino. I erupted all over my fingers, and some of the juices flowed down my legs.

Oh My GRILLZ!

I just came to the image of Yamanaka Ino. Awwww MAN! That's just gross.

Damn that Kakashi and his antics, damn my imagination, DAMN THAT PERVERTED BOOK!

URGH!!

I sprang from my bed to shower as well as to cleanse my mind. Ino was running all up and through it and furthermore it was starting to bother me that I couldn't avoid the thoughts burned fresh in my mind. I jumped in without hesitation. The cold water rushed over me. It persistently warmed up. I washed my hair carefully, massaging my scalp, carefully washing it with the sweet pea scent. My body was scrubbed much in the same way washing the sweat, drool, and whatever else was caked on to my body.

I stepped out and admired my body in the mirror. My sizable boobs did not compare with those of Hinata's or Choji's (A/N: Bwhahahaha! I could not resist!), but they were nice all the same. My ass was nothing compared to any American or Canadian for that matter, but it fit the rest of my body. I was happy with my naturally pink hair and eyebrows, not to mention my sparkling jade green eyes. I could understand her desire, but why mine?

I slipped on my bra and my oversized t-shirt and crawled into the covers. I yawned sleepily. Who cares about Yamanaka? I need sleep with or without her.

----FUNK----RANDOM----CALAMITOUS---- BABEASTIC---** :)~**

Urgh… I am dog tired. Kiba keeps on bugging me about what happened yesterday and frankly at this time in the morning I could care less what this perverted asshole might think about my kiss with Ino.

"—Oh I heard ya'll were all over each other like glue ya know. Sasuke told me. And Sai was already hard and stuff by time he and Sasuke were touching, and—"

"Look bud. Go screw Akamaru, or Shino, k? I honestly don't give a damn about what you heard saw or bothered to listen to. Sasuke is a classic example of a gay emo, and Sai is a gaifer waifer. So talk to me when something that doesn't surprise me comes up."

"…"

"Yah…Kibler I love your furry ass too." Kiba stormed off in the other direction mad as hell until he ran into Hinata.

"Hina-chan. I was lookin' for you." He sighed and hugged her. TenTen sauntered over to me and grinned brightly.

"Saku! I'm glad you're awake. I haven't seen you since your death penalty with Yamanaka."

"Yah, I'm surprised I'm alive."

"I am to—ooh! Temari! Temari come' ere!" Temari glared in her direction and limped over pitifully. We all sat in a row waiting for the morning assembly to start.

"No shouting so loud, Panda. I partied hard last night." TenTen scoffed loudly.

"W—ell then, tell Kankuro and Gaara to get a grip on their parties."

" 'Scuse me Mommy, I thought I was older than you."

" Pardon me, I thought I was smarter than you." Temari stood up suddenly and yelled directly over TenTen.

"I don't think you should tell _ME_ what to do." TenTen also stood to her feet.

"I don't think you should talk over _ME_."

"I don't—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm tired, Temari's got a hangover, and TenTen GO HIDE IN A CORNER SO YOUR SUNSHINE DON'T GET PUT OUT BY MY RAIN!!" I seethed and everyone seemed to quite down immediately. SEEMED. All except one.

"Haruno."

"Yamanaka."

"Did you enjoy our kiss?" Ino's lackeys, Tayuya and Karin, gasped dramatically and giggled among themselves.

"Bah, I've had better with dead fish."

"Oh contrary to what you said yesterday." She sneered. "I recall you saying: '_Please…kiss me.'_"

"I only did that to stop you breathe from melting my face off. You really needed a tic-tac." She looked at me with anger, but I could see I hint of sadness and hurt within her vigorous glower.

" I'll have you know, Haruno, that's not what your tongue said to me yesterday." She turned on her heel and sat a few rows behind TenTen, Temari, and I.

" _**Ino est mea inimium unum."**_ Thank God for Latin. Nobody could understand my tongue so anything was possible.

"_**Tu es stultior quam asinus**__**." **_I laughed and everyone around me seemed to be surprised at my sudden guffaws.

"HEY YA'LL!!" From that moment assemblies had begun and Tsunade-sama was ready to talk for an hour and 30 minutes.

----FUNK----RANDOM----CALAMITOUS---- BABEASTIC---** :)~**

Math oh math. Iruka-Sensei, doesn't make anything easy in math. Math is relatively easy when the Sensei knows how to make it somewhat interesting. But this, this is just plain, unrated bullshit.

"M'kay class. Do pages 612-614." Iruka said monotonously.

"Are you joshin' me?" Kiba said loudly.

"Joshing, Kiba, is no word and besides I'm not kiddin'." Kiba grumbled and set off to his work, as did the rest of us. Calculus was too easy for me. Being a senior was too easy for me. Being in college would be just as easy. Hell, being alive was simple. But, not with Ino around. She was…a distraction. Awww. I'm horny as hell again. Thank God, she wasn't in my class right now.

"Hey, Iruka-Sensei." I shouted.

"Hn?"

"What do I do after I finish?"

"Ah…sleep, you probably need it after your s_excapade._" He chortled quietly and I frowned in response. Even teachers were teasing me about it. Neji snickered quietly next to me. I flicked him a note and he blushed as he read it.

" _**Shut ^ r3tard. U &Narutard w3r n0t actin' much b3tt3r. T3ll SasUK3 n0t 2 b33 talkin' 3ith3r. Him & Sai w3r g3ttin' it 2. I sw3ar I'll spr3ad rum0rs ab0ut u all.(A/N: I absolutely despise when people type like this, so don't flame me 'bout it.)**_

I slept through math and woke up when the bell rang. Science was next and guess who was my lab partner? The one and only EMO! Sasuke UCHIHA!

----FUNK----RANDOM----CALAMITOUS---- BABEASTIC---** :)~**

"Dammit, UCHIHA! Hydrochloric acid and skin DO NOT MIX!" I ran around the room grabbing my hand as the acid melted through my skin. Kurenai howled and told me to dash to the sink. I reached the sink and showered my hand in the water. The sad part is that didn't help.

"MY HAND IS BURNING OFF!" I snarled and raved and tried to get rid of the pain. Kurenai pulled out some random ointment and rubbed on the depleting skin. The burning stopped, but my hand felt exceedingly deadened.

"Sasuke, you bastard, you could've killed me!" I seethed.

"I didn't know that would happ—"

"Didn't know my ASS!"

"…"

"Yeah, you better stay quiet you…" I felt tremendously nauseous. Everything in the room was spinning. I glanced at my hand and blood was running down my arm and to the floor. My stomach heaved, bile rose, burned my throat and spilled onto Uchiha's skater shoes. Another wave passed and my contents were again emptied on Uchiha.

I faded into darkness, but the last thing I did hear was Ino's voice saying,

"Saku?! SAKU?! DON'T DIE!!"

----FUNK----RANDOM----CALAMITOUS---- BABEASTIC---** :)~**

Author's Note: Latin was used in the chapter since I am becoming more and more fluent with it. Bare with me, Latin is not easy to learn and not all my sentences will be complicated or extremely ornate.

_**Ino est mea inimium unum. = Ino is my number one enemy.**_

_**Tu es stultior quam asinus**__**. **__**= You are dumber than an ass.**_

ENJOY and review. This chappy is 8 pages long and better look like it. This chappy is many words long so after I'm done typing this, I'll tell you. I will eventually the POV's will switch to Ino, and more logical romance will begin. This will be a funny slow paced story so bare with me.

**PREVIEW:**

_Her hands strolled up and down my thigh through my dress. I shivered._

"_Saku, I was worried." I nodded and held her and as she leaned over me tenderly._

"_I don't wanna be mean to you anymore Saku." Tears streamed down her face, and I was frustrated I couldn't wipe them away._

"_Saku…" Though I couldn't talk I grasped her hand tighter._

"_I…I…"_

_**2,674 words**_


	3. Chapter 3: Highs and Lows

3rd.JESUS ITS BEEN A WHILE! Sorry for the wait, I had fun during the break and Rockband 2 is DA BOMB! I'm very happy with this chapter, and this will finally begin to uncover the drama between our little Saku and Ino. MANY new character roles will stand out and many issues will arrive. This is only a prelude into what's to come. I REALLY NEED plenty of constructive criticism from all you creative writers. This chappy is really the more serious of the 3 so don't be surprised at the extreme change in demeanor.

BackYard: You remain ever faithful. Thank you, and please if I forget anything, or I need to work on a skill of mine don't be afraid to tell me. I happen to like your writing voice so any advice is welcomed.

kirbygirl13: I'm a huge, HUGE fan of your stories and to have a review by someone as experienced as yourself, HEAVEN (I'm NO suck up BTW :0). But I am seriously lovin' the fact you reviewed. Sorry 'bout the 1st chapter, it was only used to set the mood.

Tori Hoshi: I see nice to have you on board my friend, things will only get better.

Death Sword: I have humor, yes I DO! I have humor, you CAN TOO! :)

**---ADEO---AEDIFICIUM---BESTIA---CAMPANA---CARISMA---CLAUDO---~**

The only thing I liked about hospitals was the fact there was time to think and feel sorry for yourself.

Hospitals are places that hold death, pain, sorrow, and anguish within its white and too clean walls. The windows were too small, and you could only see a glimpse of what you're missing. I wasn't missing much. Just rain pattering on the flat surface of the window, and I hate rain. I hate hospitals. To know that your bed is just as white as the others and the walls the same, and yet blood has been spilt in this over sterilized hellhole is just too much. Man I need some…

"Sakura can I come in?" A monotone voice reached my ears and sighed knowing it was my doctor, Lenard Boykin.

"Ah, yes Dr. Boykin. I'm as decent as I can get." I was very quiet. After barfing my brains out my throat incredibly sore, so talking was not permitted for me unless necessary. The door opened slowly presenting 2 figures behind my doctor.

"You have visitors. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." He left promptly for privacy and I smiled the best I could at the two. Uchiha looked exceedingly sorrowful while Uzumaki was cheerful. Naruto handed me flowers and Sasuke scanned my body up and down.

"Your—Your hand." He looked down and I saw a few tears roll down his cheeks splashing on the sanitary floor below. I grabbed his hand resting gently on my bed and squeezed it softly. His head darted up and he moved to hug me. He was strangely warm for his cold demeanor, but I accepted the hug with no doubts.

"Sakura, we brought some other stuff too." Naruto grinned from ear-to-ear.

**---ADEO---AEDIFICIUM---BESTIA---CAMPANA---CARISMA---CLAUDO---~**

Naruto and Sasuke exited the hospital half an hour ago. My room was filled to the brim with "get better" cards, fruit, flowers, all types of things. My room still remained lifeless, there was not a soul there with me to admire my collection or enjoy it. I wanted to actually go back to school. Imagine that.

"_**Sasuke et Naruto est mea amic**__**i. **__**In acerbiti, concido."**_ Latin. The tongue of romance and deceit. I've known it for a while now. It is beautiful, better than the English language. English reminded me of an extremely disfigured doll. Bits and pieces of other cultures stuck in unequal proportions. Maybe I'm unpatriotic, maybe I'm the oddball. I don't know or care.

My eyes were heavy with exhaustion. I prepared for sleep, flipping on my side, but I was met with a sweltering pain through my left arm. My eyes shot to look at it, and I was aghast. I could see many of my tendons and muscles in my hand, even a bit of bone. I turned away before my eyes wandered further. I sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**---ADEO---AEDIFICIUM---BESTIA---CAMPANA---CARISMA---CLAUDO---~**

"Sakura. Ms. Haruno. Wake up." I was gently shaken and I instantly shot up straight, much to my arms dismay. I moaned in pain.

"Ms. Haruno are you alright?" the concerned doctor asked. I nodded.

"Yamanaka Ino is here to see you." The doctor stepped out of the room to allow Ino to pass. She walked in slowly. I observed her. Her eyes were blood-shot and her hair was in disarray.

"Saku." She stated quietly while coming closer to my bed.

"I was worried, and I wanted to see you." I moved my feet and she sat down facing me. I grasped her hand and rubbed it gently. She seemed surprised, but she relaxed into my touch. She smiled a sad smile at me and scooted closer to me.

"I don't hate you Haruno." I was surprised to say the least. I always had thought she wanted to slaughter me, feed me to a bulldog, kill the bulldog, remove my dignity, chop it up into little pieces and serve my dignity to homeless people on the street. Her hands suddenly moved lower to my exposed thighs. My little white dress didn't serve me much purpose in that department; neither did my bed sheets I was sitting on. She was warm but cold at the same time. Her hands strolled up and down my thigh through my dress. I shivered.

"Saku, I was worried." I nodded and held her and as she leaned over me tenderly.

"I don't wanna be mean to you anymore Saku." Tears streamed down her face, and I was frustrated I couldn't wipe them away.

"Saku…" Though I couldn't talk I grasped her hand tighter.

"I…I…"

Before a word could escape her, my arm howled in agony.

"ARGH! YOU'RE SITTING ON MY ARM!!" My hoarse voice echoed throughout the room. Ino scampered of the bed, scared at my outburst. Tears moistened my cheeks, and I griped at my arm.

"I sorry Saku." Ino apologized 50 or 60 times. The pain subsided shortly, and Ino returned to her spot on the bed. Ino was crying harder, and she was lying on me. My left arm was placed far away from her body and I cradled her soothingly.

Sleep called to Ino and she rested quietly on me. I was careful not to shift as I also made my way to dreamland, dreaming of peace and bliss.

**---ADEO---AEDIFICIUM---BESTIA---CAMPANA---CARISMA---CLAUDO---~**

If I only remembered what time it was. If I only I could think straight. If only her body wasn't in this current position. If only I didn't have a sex drive. If only I wasn't thinking of taking advantage of her, right this very moment.

She was lying quietly. I was uncomfortable. Her legs were between mine, her head in the crook of my neck, and her hand clutching my right boob. If I moved, I would wake her up and she notices this. If I don't, my sex drive will overwhelm me and she'll wake up to a horny Sakura. Choices A and B both sound extremely wrong. She's still my rival, and I'm enjoying her body on me. God someone help me.

"Saku." She was dreaming about me. Great. Just to make things worse. AND I can't move.

"Saku, you're so sexy." Say WHAT?! I swear she must be awake. This is definitely not the time to be doing this. Why in the world are you doing this? Why in the world am I—

"You're mine now." She shifted slightly more on to my body. Oh my GRILLZ! Oh geez, oh geez. She began to kiss my neck softly, and at this point either I wake her up or suffer the consequences. I shook her slightly, and to no avail, she continued her sexual advancements. I tried again. No results. This time, in desperation, I shook violently, waking her up successfully.

"…" Oh my GRILLZ! She noticed.

"Did I do that?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice. I nodded. I felt her grip on my breast tighten. She soared into the air, sprinted to the door and mumbled something about deodorant. I was horny, alone and tired at the same time. I hadn't eaten and I wasn't hungry. I drifted into slap happy land, dreaming of screwing Ino.

**---ADEO---AEDIFICIUM---BESTIA---CAMPANA---CARISMA---CLAUDO---~**

"Transplant?" I asked worried.

"Yes, I'm afraid. The hydrochloric acid is spreading throughout your body. Your liver is storing it as bile, and the acid is tearing your liver apart. We need to basically remove all your organs and replace them with another set."

"WHAT?" This couldn't be possible.

"Yes, and the major problem is that there is no way all of these organs can function together. So instead we have to inject you with something to neutralize it. As far as your hand goes, it is especially affected so we need to either install metal plates or try to neutralize it as well. I rather install metal plates."

"…"

"So sign here, and we will begin the procedure today." I signed with a shaky hand and mentally organized myself for the _**modus operandi**_.

"So how long am I stuck here?" I wondered out loud to the doctor.

"5 days longer Ms. Haruno. Your school has exams very soon, so after this one surgery and injection you will be sent off to school and you will have to inject yourself for 6 weeks with the serum."

"So I can go back?" I sat up straighter for the reply.

"Indeed. Just one more day." Dr. Boykin pulled out a long needle and tapped on it lightly. I extended my arm eagerly and the needle was injected. It stung going in but the sting subsided into a slightly, tingly feeling.

"You'll be faintly numb in that arm although only for 10 minutes or so." I nodded, excited to see everyone from school. I was slowly wheeled down the long white hall into the operation room. I was knocked out cold to swim about in the black nothingness surrounding my mind.

**---ADEO---AEDIFICIUM---BESTIA---CAMPANA---CARISMA---CLAUDO---~**

**~----5 DAYS LATER----~**

"Sakura, you're back!" TenTen squealed. I smiled sheepishly and walked into her inviting hug. Temari was nearby and pushed a gift of candy into my hands. Many people gave me flowers and small trinkets to welcome me back. I was stopped down my walk of fame however, when a emo kid and a blonde stepped into my path.

"SAKURA!" Naruto assaulted me and Sasuke smiled a sincere smile. I grinned and returned the hug. We talked and continued to walk into a room for yet another lesson in mathematics before the exams.

"Iruka-sensei."

"Sakura! How are you?"

"Fine but sore." Iruka pulled some flowers out of absolutely nowhere and shoved them in my face. My nose began to itch, and my eyes watered slightly.

"Ah, thank you—Iruk—" I paused to try to stop the sneeze, but to no avail.

"AHCHOOOO!" The flowers dispersed and Iruka stood there blank faced.

"Iruka -sensei?"

"Just sit." He commanded coldly.

"But I—"

"No. Just sit your ass down." He turned away in his fury and I simply couldn't understand the reason for his incredible wrath. He assigned us a truckload of work and I simply groaned in annoyance.

An hour passed by and the enormous ton never seemed to die. I swear he must have been pretty damn pissed with me because he wouldn't let me inject myself with my serum.

"Finish this by tomorrow. And EVERYTHING must be—_**DING!**_"

We all filed out in a hurry to escape more torture. I hurried to language arts without a word to anyone, in order to finish my day quickly. Sure enough Anko-sensei was at the front of the classroom waiting for students albeit impatiently although. Class started shortly, and the tedious task of listening was thrust upon me. It did not take long for my arm to start throbbing. I ignored it. Later it began to convulse excruciatingly.

"Anko-sensei, I need to go take my medicine." She sighed slightly annoyed with me and signaled for me to go. I left quickly as the pain intensified. I reached my locker and put in the combination. I carefully removed a filled needle from my case and injected it into my arm. My arm didn't seem to numb. I looked at it and I mentally slapped myself. I stabbed the wrong arm. Again I removed a needle and stabbed my left arm. The numbness came, but something else arrived as well. I felt like I was walking on clouds. I could barely feel the ground. I felt a bit dizzy too. Woozy, I carried myself back to class.

"Sakura. Thank God you're back. I was worried." Anko smirked in my direction.

"Awwww. No really reason to be worrin' 'bout me. I'll make it 'lright by myself."

"Are you alright?" She asked her voice full of concern. I laughed and launched myself towards her, stopping just short from her face.

"Pshh. Trust me if ya do anyone. I gots a nice purty face," I paused and learned in to whisper in her ear, "And I knows how to keep a secret too." I grinned up at her and she quirked her brow.

"Are you high or something?"

"Are ya hot or somethin'?"

"…What the hell did you do?"

"Um, hell, it sure beats me." I grinned stupidly again as she sent me away to my seat.

"Anyhow back to the subject of description and concrete comparisons." Class ran as normal yet my happiness didn't subside. Something was launched at my head and I giggled quietly.

"_**Sakura, what the hell is up with you? You're acting like you ate crack and smoked sugar. What DID you do?"**_

I could barely muster the attention to pick my pencil let alone write, so I simply looked for the note passer.

"Sakura." I sniggered at my name.

"Yarp?"

"What was I saying?" Anko glared at me silently.

"If I do so remember correctly, you were speaking of concrete and abstract descriptions and when is the right and appropriate way to use them. You were also lookin' at that there book and finding some examples that so poorly use abstract descriptions before you called on me."

"And that class concludes our lesson." Anko walked out the room and 3 seconds later the bell rang. I skipped to lunch and Naruto and Sasuke followed.

"Woah, what did you get a hold of?" I giggled and continued in my merry way. I saw someone who appealed insanely to me like no other time. Ino.

"Sakura."

"Hi hottie…I mean Ino." I grinned my cloud 9 grin and Ino cocked her head to the side in wonder.

"Um…are you alright?"

"Well since you got here, much better." She blushed, but returned to her serious mood.

"Tell me you're not high."

"Tell me you're not hot." She turned and left in a hurry and I swear I saw a purple squirrel following one of her posse members. As soon as I saw it, I crashed into reality once more. I felt all my senses and previous feelings enter me and pass through me in the form of bile.

"Sakura!" shouted Naruto. He rushed to my side and held me up while the bile exited. Sasuke was nowhere to be found and soon Ino was also by my side.

"Sakura! Breathe, breathe!" Ino barked at me. I relaxed and finally I was stable. Instead of feeling happy and bubbly as before I felt depressed and sullen. Ino and Naruto asked me question among question and I assured them I was stable enough to walk. I walked outside without anyone as lunch proceeded. I passed by my locker and backtracked to grab another needle.

I needed to feel that high again. All my troubles were gone for just that one moment. My past, my parents, my secrets, fears, and lies, were demolished in one injection. I only wanted to escape all that ailed me. In anger I punched the front door of the school with my left hand. I huge dent was created and I was surprised at my strength. I realized I had metal in my hand so I was quick to numb the pain. I quickly injected the hydrochloric acid. Again there was a numbing, but no euphoria. All that came was further frustration.

I marched to my locker only to realize the doctor only gave me 3 shots. I was almost driven into a blind rage until one unsuspecting girl came out of the lunchroom. _Alone._

"Hinata." I called forcefully. She turned to look at me, but didn't recognize my fierce stare. "Hinata. Come here, now." She said nothing and slowly shuffled towards me. She was right by me and with agile speed I pressed her against the back row of lockers.

"S-saku--?!"

"No speaking. I want to only hear your pitiful cries." Her breasts were against mine and I bit her neck. Hinata groaned and I licked and nibbled on all the flesh her low cut top revealed. Already she was deep into her moans and I pulled her shirt off with little ability. I was impatient so her breasts were soon fully exposed to me and spilling onto my shirt. A pink and hardened nipple slipped into my mouth and Hinata shuddered from the new sensation. As frustrated as I was, I bit hard and scratched at her flesh.

"Saku—RA! Ugh! More!" Hinata squirmed in her arousal. I unbuttoned her tight pants and as I pulled them off the underwear followed her ankles as well.

"Sakura! Please hurry!" I obeyed Hinata's command and I again focused my attention on her breasts. I nipped and ground my teeth into the nipple and I elicited a piercing moan from Hinata.

"Mmmh. More, stop teasing!" Hinata sounded out of character and more forceful than usual. I switched to the other side and repeated the same motions. Hinata's body was quaking and again she beckoned me lower. I continued. After awhile Hinata grew tired of my teasing.

"I want you lower! NOW!" I eagerly listened to Hinata. I made my descent with ease. Hinata shook with anticipation as my tongue waited at the entrance. Slowly it wiggled its way in. Hinata nearly screamed at the sensation. I tasted the bitter yet sweet taste. I began to find my rhythm.

"OH! SAKURA! FASTER!" I increased my pace a bit and continued to try and get a feel for the rhythm Hinata required. Soon I followed the jerks of her body. Faster, quicker, harder. Hinata was aching.

"SAKURA! HARDER!" I thrust my tongue in with more force and continued to increase my speed. Shove, after shove, after a deep, hard, shove. Hinata was almost the edge.

"SAKU-RAA!" Again she called. Suddenly a creamy, white, liquid was released all over my face and clothes. Hinata was panting and my jaw began to cramp up. Hinata then looked at me and began to grab at her pants. Angered, I stopped her.

"No. My turn." Hinata seemed surprised.

"Bu-but Sakura-chan I—"

"No! You _WILL _stay." Tears poured down Hinata's face and again I was knocked off my feet by the rush of emotions. I was no longer angry and the depression once again sat in. Seeing no other freedom I sped in the other direction. That was the 1st day I discovered that not only was I a lesbian. No, I was addicted.

**---ADEO---AEDIFICIUM---BESTIA---CAMPANA---CARISMA---CLAUDO---~**

Author's Note: Everything is gonna get way more serious with Sakura's demeanor and her dealing with her addiction. This is a fill in chapter before everything gets into place to create the true antagonist and Sakura's past. I really do need constructive criticism and a way to introduce new antagonists without dropping too much info on the reader.

_**Sasuke et Naruto est mea amic**__**i. **__**In acerbiti, concido.= Sasuke and Naruto are my friends. I am being destroyed by my bitterness.**_

_**modus operandi= mode of operation**_

Enjoy and review. This chappy in 8 pg. long like the last one however this one contains more words and less scene changes. The funny in this story will only be when Sakura is high and doing weird ass stuff. However as you've noticed the hydrochloric acid has an Ecstasy like effect and can cause weird mood swings as seen in the end of this chapter. Yeah, Ecstasy and deranged, crazy sex go hand and hand. Anyhow Sakura already is developing a tolerance for the acid, so that's why she was so pissed after she ran out of the shots.

**PREVIEW:**

"_Sakura, what happened to you?" I saw genuine concern in her eyes but I was too sexually stimulated to really notice._

"_I got horny. I want sex. That's what happened." She sighed and turned away from me and my high swiftly turned into rage._

"_You will do as I say." Without hesitation I grabbed her arm and she reacted and punched me square in the jaw. My head was turned and calmly I responded,_

"_You'll do as I say."_

_**3,586 words**_


	4. Chapter 4: Addict Night

4th. Alrighty then. I'm doing as requested. I'm tryin' to do my little updates quicker. Bare with me if I ain't quick enough. Anyhow, with quicker updates comes shorter chapters. This chapter is more info about Sakura's issues and kirbygirl13 you're getting the point. Ino has her own shit to deal with. However, that won't become excessively prominent until later. At this point in the story, turn back if you don't like sex, drugs, and people getting beat up. Oh my GRILLZ!

Kirbygirl13: No prob. A person who's good at what they do deserves some props. Give applause. (silence) I SAID: GIVE SOME DAMN APPLAUSE! (applause). I GOTS A FAN NOW!!Anywayz…you're a smart one. You've caught on a bit quicker than I expected. Thx for the criticism too. BTW, srry for the Sakura x Hinata shit. It was that or it was Temari or TenTen----- I'm not willing to try THAT!

BioDragon: Heh. You quoted my words when I looked up the effects of ecstasy. And they say silence is golden as well dude so thx for da advice. And Sakura already pissed off Anko.

KiraFox: Yes. Sakura is at the deep end and is gonna be drowning over there for awhile. So will a few key others. And I'll update aight. Just for you babe:

Death Sword: Hell! That's what she said! Ok seriously dude, she was never on the bandwagon. She was hanging on the bandwagon to begin with. At this point she's raping the horse pulling the bandwagon. I'll update for you too! BTW, I read some of your past and current works. WTF! You're a-maz-ing dude. I really like your style. It's a turn on. Lol. Anyhow, seriously, KUDOS!

Tori Hoshi: You're a bright one. Someone paid attention in Science!

Pigtopus: Thank You! Short N' Sweet is the best policy.

**~---DILUO---****ECCELIA---EMENDO---FACILE---FORMO---~**

Damn. Where the hell was I? Where was I going? Who was watching?

I ran. I ran so far from Hinata. I ran far from the now crowded halls. I ran from the eyes that watched me bolt away from it all. I ran so far only to collide with a wall stopping me from getting away. My head was crashed into the wall and my legs only wanted to continue. Eventually I got up and strolled into Science without a second glance at anyone staring at me. I remembered the white liquid still covered my face, and I began to wipe it off. Arriving at class I sat with a cold, hard expression plastered on my face.

"Hello class. Sakura, I assume you're doing better. Now class," I tuned out the last of Kurenai-sensei's speech and blindly took notes. When I began to listen, I heard a strange voice talking.

" Scccciiiientiiifiiic iiiinquiiiiry issssssss—" I couldn't even make out what she was even remotely talking about.

"Noooooow claaaaaassss," suddenly the intercom came on and the assistant principal ordered me to come and get the serum the doctor sent.

"Yoooooouuuu maaaaaaay—" I was already out the door before she finished. My vision began to whirl and the hall seemed to stretch on forever. I walked sideways and swayed this way and that and many things came to life. Lockers giggled at me and pieces of trash laughed at me. The weird part was, I laughed with them. I didn't have a clue why. It was all just funny. The office was so far away. My laughs died down as I began to hear them speak. They talked of my walk, and my clothes and my sexuality. I continued to follow the path to the office. All the lockers seemed to laugh harder and so did the trash.

Finally, as the office seemed so far away, I reached it.

"Sakura Haruno? Where is, ah, there you are." Strangely enough, I could hear her voice clearly and I wanted to suddenly fuck her. Really badly.

"Here's your shots and the doctor sent some pills that help with the acidic unbalance, or so the doctor says. The shots must be taken every 3 hours and the pills every hour." I nodded and tried to control my urges. I wandered through the halls and to my locker and placed the medical stuff in my locker. I thought long and hard about taking the shot. The pros definitely outnumbered the cons. I injected two needles, and swallowed two pills with ease. I began to feel very, very bubbly and happy, and horny all in the same go round. I skipped to Science and entered cheerfully. Kurenai quirked a brow at me but ignored my mood change.

"Now class, I am going to set you up for an experiment." Kurenai bent over forwards to retrieve the teacher's guide book from the floor. All her boobage spilled out, and I was lovin' it. I could just see her beautiful pink nipples before see stood straight again. I raised a waving hand and Kurenai nodded towards me.

"Aren't ya forgettin' somethin'? Your pen is over there malady." She turned and bent over again to get her pen, also on the floor. I got a good look at her ass, and I was tempted to screw her there and then.

"Now, as for lab groups. Uzumaki and Uchiha, Inuzuka and Aburame,…" She continued and I only giggled at my name.

"Haruno and Rock. Now, get to work." Lee sauntered over to me with his gangster like, "swagger".

"Sakura-chan, since we are together, I was thinking. After we finish the lab, we have a little talk. Huh, Sakura-chan? How 'bout it?" I giggled and began to fiddle with the lighter. Lee shrugged and proceeded with doing all the work for me. Long before my high, or class was finished, Lee had copied his and my data down and had it presentable for Kurenai-sensei.

"So Sakura-chan, have you heard about my unfathomable success in martial arts. Guy-sensei has been tracking me along in my journey and helping me achi—". I zoned out and began to look at his large eyebrows wiggle and move rapidly. Up, down, left, stop! Right, horizontal, diagonal, down, STOP! I was irritated with his eyebrows. So with little trouble I placed my hand on his eyebrow and tugged.

"YEOW-CH!" Lee screamed. His entire left eyebrow was in my hand. The skin where the eyebrow once lay was bleeding slightly. His eyes watered and started bawling. I laughed hysterically at his situation, and to add to my amusement, I ripped the other eyebrow off. Lee gave a blood curdling screech, and I cackled wildly. To my surprise, no one cared about his yelling so he went unnoticed. Lee hung his head and didn't speak to me.

I looked at the pair of fuzzy worms in my hands and they began to move. I watched with astonishment. They crawled up my arms and began to nibble on my skin; they ripped it in little chunks. I freaked the hell out when I saw this and began to beat my right arm. They continued to eat me alive. My beating became so frantic that I hardly noticed the bell. When it did reach my ears, I stood and left abruptly to my locker. I quickly swallowed another set of pills. Bad, bad idea.

I swallowed again. I did so a few more times. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. My high had been drained just by the pills. I licked my lips and fidgeted. The hall was empty now. My stomach churned as if to vomit, but I couldn't. Something felt clogged in my body. I felt my body go limp and a burning sensation engulfed it. The feeling continued to eat at me and I felt everything rush down to my ass. I ran frenzied the bathroom and when I reached it I sat on the bowl without watching or seeing any nasty stuff on it. I sat in misery as everything slid at once. God damn.

**~---DILUO---****ECCELIA---EMENDO---FACILE---FORMO---~**

**I can't describe the anger I felt when Tsunade –sama caught me sleeping on the toilet. Yeah, yeah I know, what the hell? Honestly, after being high for so long and not having a proper bowl movement in 2 days, can really do that for you. She caught me drooling, taking a crap, and moaning about some crazy ass dream.**

**"Sakura. Do I need to ask?" Tsunade took a swig of the sake on the table.**

**"Bah…I dunno." I shrugged, still felling depressed and slightly confused.**

**"I know. I know what to do. We should totally get you to a club." I quirked a brow at the usually serious principal's conclusion. "We are gonna go and get ya drunk, laid, and happy allover 'gain." I don't know if I was still high, to depressed, or still suffering from insane diarrhea, but I shook my head "yes" without hesitation. "It's a date then Haruno!" Tsunade shouted taking another swig from the bottle. God dammit, what the hell is up with me lately.**

**~---DILUO---****ECCELIA---EMENDO---FACILE---FORMO---~**

**"Sakura! Hey. I hope ya don't mind some company." I practically choked when I saw Tsunade's entourage behind her. Temari, TenTen, Hinata, Ino, and a strange girl I didn't recognize. Tsunade laughed drunkenly and skipped into the club with us in tow.**

**Upon arriving all my senses were assaulted with loud booming music, flashing lights, and hot sweaty bodies swaying to the beat. ****(A/N: Listen to LET IT ROCK by Kevin Rudolf Ft. Lil Wayne RIGHT NOW!)**

_**I see your dir-ty face,  
Hide behind your collar.  
What is done in vain,  
Truth is hard to swallow.  
So you pray to God,  
To justify the way you live a lie,  
Live a lie,  
Live a lie.  
And you take your time,  
And you do your crime.  
Well you made your bed,  
I'm in mine.**_

**The stranger girl came up to me and grasped my hand.**

**"Dance with me. Now." She whisked me away with little effort. Her body moved and grinded next to mine. I remained motionless until she offered me a small pill.**

_**Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire.  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you**_

**"This pill equals fun. Take it." I swallowed it and it dissolved in my mouth. My head began to buzz and the feeling of cloud 9 high hit me n less than 10 minutes. Again we were on the dance floor.**

_**Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock**_

__Our bodies slid in tempo with one another and I felt my sexual arousal build.

_**Now the son's discrased  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger**_

She grinded hotly against my core and I responded by gripping her ass and bringing her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and continued to buck against me in tempo. My hips rolled against hers and she moaned softly into my neck.

_**To the world  
To the world  
To the world**_

__I looked about me and saw many eyes staring at us. Tsunade was on top of the bar rolling around and shaking her rump to a bunch of greasy, drunk men. When I spotted Ino, she was gripping a bottle of vodka and glaring furiously in my direction. I became distracted again by the stranger.

_**And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine**_

__ I sighed in pleasure as she humped my leg. I clutched at her waist and licked at her ear. She groaned and it seemed to me as if she was begging for more. Suddenly, a flash of blonde attacked me and dragged me on stage. The music was quieted and the MC starts talking.

"Ino-chan, wants to give her friend a little lap-dance. Show us all Ino." Everyone whistled and cheered. I was hardly aware of anything going on until sexy music came on and Ino looked drunkenly at me. **(A/N: ALL NITE (DON'T STOP) by Janet Jackson is on and SHOULD be playing.)**

_**Work it like you're working a pole  
Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor  
Pop it like you're poppin' a cork  
Don't Stop, Don't Stop  
Jerk it like you're making it choke  
Break it like you're breakin' a code  
Drop it till you're taking it lower**_

Drop it, drop it...

Ino approached me slowly and sat on me. She wriggled madly and grinded quickly into my hips. I groaned from an increasing wetness between my legs. She pressed her front into mine and rubbed herself up and down excruciatingly slow.

_**This is serious  
I'm delirious  
So oblivious  
I could dance all night**_

With you  
As long as its funky  
This rhythm just makes me high  
I'm like a junkie  
I could dance all night

As she came up again she stayed up and pushed my head into the fluffy cushions of boobies. Then she tugged on my pink hair and pulled me out of the sea only to push me in again. Several more dips in pool occurred until she removed herself from me. She turned so that she faced away from me and sat again.

_**Work it like you're working a pole  
Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor  
Pop it like you're poppin' a cork  
Don't Stop, Don't Stop  
Jerk it like you're making it choke  
Break it like you're breakin' a code  
Drop it till you're taking it lower**_

Drop it, drop it...

Ino dropped to the floor by the chair and squatted. She slowly arose sliding against my body. I could hear Tsunade yelling and whooping for us as Ino continued. Ino turned to face me and came very close to me. I smelt the alcohol on her breath and she leaned in for a kiss.

_**So intoxicated  
I'm so stimulated  
Feel so X-rated  
I could dance all night**_

As long as it's funky  
This rhythm just makes me high  
I'm like a junkie  
I could dance all night

I could taste the vodka and it burned to me. I was alarmed but did not get up or leave the stage. My high was still there but I was very, painfully, _insanely_ horny. The music was cut and only Ino and I existed and the burning sensation between my legs. We were removed from the stage to make way for another couple, but Ino wandered over to the bar again leaving me to marinate in my own juices.

"I'm Kiku. And I want you. Right now." My eyes widened and I realized she was talking to me. I then took her hand and led her to the back room in the club reserved for couples. Luckily it was open, so we entered and before we knew it I was tossing her shirt off. She moaned deeply into my mouth as I kneaded the newly revealed skin. I suddenly pulled away.

"I'm Sakura." She grinned and pulled me back into the action. I nibbled on her lower lip and inserted my tongue into her mouth. I explored every inch of her mouth and she brushed lightly on my core. I became animalistic then. I clawed at her skin, licked on every inch, and bit wherever there was exposed flesh. I snarled in her ear and she shuddered. Without thinking I tore at her dark hair and she pushed me back to look me in the eye.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" I saw genuine concern in her eyes but I was too sexually stimulated to really notice.

"I got horny. I want sex. That's what happened." She sighed and turned away from me and my high swiftly turned into rage.

"You will do as I say." Without hesitation I grabbed her arm and she reacted and punched me square in the jaw. My head was turned and calmly I responded,

"You'll do as I say." She looked frightened and without warning delivered another punch to my jaw. Not even thinking, I punched her in the gut. She doubled over and spat out blood. She looked up at me in fear. I couldn't stand it. My high was gone, but the after effect set in. I ran. I ran to the bathroom.

As I panted and heaved, I resisted the urge to barf long enough to hear a stammering Ino.

"Urgh…SAKU! Whatcha' doin' here? Um, where are we and stuff? I'm , like, totally confuzzled." Ino mumbled incoherently.

"Ino?" I asked stupidly, still dazed from the after effect.

"Um, I dunno. I wanna go and see tha um." Ino paused and grinned. "I wanna go see da ponies at da zoo. Can we go there Saku? I really wanna go." Ino again paused. "I feel like I'm gonna s'plode, Saku. My tummy really hurts a lot."

"Ino? Um are you like drunk?" I asked still in a daze.

"Um, I dunno. I, like was drinkin' this funny drink. 'Twas all white and stuff an' I think I drunk too much of it. But, um, Tsunade left with TenTen and Temari awhile ago." I nodded and suddenly I was filled with dread. Ino was gonna have to stay with me, the lesbian addict. "Saku, are we gonna go home soon? I wanna go home an' drink some 'ore of da white stuff."

"Uh Ino, I gotta go get Kiku too huh?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I saw Kiku. She was bleedin' an' she told me to tell ya she'd make it home ok. An' she'd be ok. Sakuuuuuu. I wanna go home. I wanna drink some 'ore white stuff." I nodded and helped Ino outside the club.

"Uh Saku, I think I gotta go pee." I groaned and dragged Ino and I to a nearby dumpster. My daze was forgotten and my mind was focused solely on Ino. Ino, without warning, pulled down her barely there, jean shorts and squatted to pee.

"INO! Aw shit…" I trailed off and looked at the opposite wall. I had already gotten a nice view of Ino's clean mother Africa.

"Um Saku. I dunno how to wipe without some tissue." I looked at her, mortified, and reached into my purse to pull out a napkin. She stroked slowly from the front to the back.** (A/N: I couldn't resist using that shit. LMAO.)** I was glued to the erotic scene until again she called my name.

"Saku. I feel like I'm really gonna s'plode. I wanna go home. I wanna go HOME!" Ino yelled at me, and abruptly, and promptly I suppose, puked all over the concrete. I swiftly reached to grab her hair, and a nearly gagged from the smell. Soon her gags ended and I dragged her to my car. Now if I expected her to sit still and be silent I was wrong.

"I wanna get outta' here Saku! I don't wanna be here in da big, loud thingie. I don't wanna!" Ino unlocked her seatbelt and kicked at me wildly. I thought I had problems. "Saku? Are we there yet? I wanna be there. Can we be there? Would we be? Could we be? Should we be? I don't wanna be!" Ino flew to the back of the small, light blue Prius 2009. "Ow! Whatcha' do that for?" She wondered aloud. I sighed and ignored her. "I fell all funny 'round you Saku." Ino's talk surprised me.

"What do you mean Ino?" I asked expecting a dumb answer.

"I mean, I always get this funny feeling that stretches from my toes to my head. It really scares me most of da time. I kinda feel like I'm… I dunno, I can't s'plain it. I just feels so…unnhhh." I quirked a brow at her. "I just feel so strange and kinda like buggies are runnin' 'round my tummy. You make me feel like I wanna go and just umph you." I looked at her strangely before adverting my eyes to my upcoming apartment.

"Umph me? I say pulling into my driveway as I turn on my car.

"Ya know. Umph you." She said leaning into me seductively. I gulped and without much of a thought asked again,

"Umph me?"

"This." My lips were puckered ready for a kiss. My eyes were closed tight. When I held this position for 5 seconds with no change I began to feel a tickle through my jeans. It was light and feathery. I tried to think. Where was all this coming from? It hit me. My eyes snapped open to see an intoxicated Ino toying with my crotch, with her finger, through my jeans.

"INO!!" I screeched and pushed her out of my car and onto the hard sidewalk. She grinned up at me.

"I just umphed you." I sighed and helped Ino through my less than impressive apartment. There was a small kitchen with a junky set of appliances. The living room had a 32 inch flat screen with a crappy looking sofa that didn't match any of the dusty furniture. There were stairs leading to a guest room and another bathroom, besides the master bathroom. Ino went directly to the kitchen first.

"Where did da white stuff go, huh? Where'd it go? Come out, come out, wherever ya are. I'm gonna find—ha!" She found my vodka and took a long swig. And I, exhausted let her, how stupid I was. Just 3 minutes and 22 seconds later, this girl was going haywire.

**~---DILUO---****ECCELIA---EMENDO---FACILE---FORMO---~**

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. He—"

"WHAT INO?!"I shouted with my eyes wide open. My eyes were glazed over and bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"I wuv you." She giggled and snuggled next to me. I shuddered and scooted away. "Come on. I jush told ya dat I wuved you." She slurred. "Don'tcha think I meaned it." I turned over on my bed.

"Yeah sure, like my mom and dad did." I grumbled. Ino seemed to take notice.

"What happened?"

"Urgh, you're drunk. You won't even listen." She sighed and turned me to look at her.

"I'm more shober after I upchuckeded all over ya carpet." If I hadn't heard a more ridiculous lie…

"Uh-huh." I laughed at her statement and she frowned at me.

"Ya don't believe meh? Ok I'ma prove it to ya." She rolled off the bed and hit the ground with a "thump." I chuckled quietly to myself. She jumped up again and came to the front of the room. She walked forward. Walked was an understatement. She wobbled and toppled over onto the floor crashing into my dirty clothes basket. She sat up revealing a thong around her neck and a bra on her head. She beamed at me shyly. I burst out giggling.

"Wha? I walked a shtraight line didn't I?" She managed to slur out again.

"Oh, oh yeah Ino. Totally straight like me!" I cackled at Ino.

"You're not shtraight?" I silenced myself immediately and stared at Ino. I groaned and sucked up my fear.

"No, no I'm not. I'm gay. I like eating carpet, deflowering chicks, and I'm totally straight like a twizzler. I'm as straight as a circle. I'm as straight as the round table all the knights sat at. I'm as straight as Sasuke and his hair. I'm as straight as—" I was cut off by Ino's face very, _very_ close to mine.

"You're shoooo cute." She chuckled at my shocked expression. She pushed me onto the bed and straddled me. "I'm really tired Saku. I'ma go lay on my pillow." She plopped onto me and curled into a ball. She placed her head in the crook of my neck and exhaled on it, causing me to shiver. She laughed at me softly and sat up to face me.

"I'm gettin' that weird feeling again." She laid on me once again. "But I don't care all I really care about is bein' with you right now." I blushed, but it went unseen by Ino, she was asleep and lightly snoring. Oh my GRILLZ! This gonna be one long night.

Author's Note: Well for you I update. Not for me, 'cause I'm a lazy ass. Anyhowz, I am excited to where my journey will take ya'll. Reviews are nice, very nice and criticism is even better. Well ok the chappy wasn't short at all, in fact it was my longest one and at this rate, they're prolly only gonna get bigger. Please, please, please be critical on my next chappy because of the P.O.V. (point of view) change. Ino will have a short period in which we look at waking up in Sakura's apartment. Next chappy will also include the full story of Sakura's parents and life.

As you all have probably noted, we have found our antagonist for not only Sakura, but Ino. This chappy is a record (drumroll) 10 pgs long. Partly because of the lyrics but hey, all a part of the story. Those pills rid Sakura of acid, but as you see did shit because of Sakura's injections. So ya know, Saku's a fucking idiot.

**PREVIEW:**

"_You don't remember anything I told you?!" I yelled tears forming._

"_I know nothing of you." She turned and walked away. I cried right there in the midst of the crowd. I cried. Soon we all boarded the bus to our destination where I would cry to myself and find myself alone and having pointless, meaningless sex._

_**4,272 Words**_


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Like Vodka

5th. Monster hangover for the win. I have felt pretty much like crap for a while, so a-maz-ing that I have bothered to actually update. I do this for the 'M' rated section under Sakura H. and Ino Y. because it's seriously lacking in updates. So yeah. Ino's P.O.V is the beginning of this chappy.

Kirbygirl13: I'm glad you like the previous chappy though I was in a depression state when I wrote it. Anyhow I dunno if I'd be able to handle a drunk you! Lol.

BioDragon: You waited dude, and for that I'm sorry. Don't feel bad for Lee, I personally hate those fuzzy pieces of shit on his head.

~---** HAUD---IUDEX---JUMENTUM---LACRIMA---MAXIME---~**

_**Ino's P.O.V.**_

What the hell is with this hangover? Where the hell am I? Where in the world are my clothes? Why do I have a thong on my neck? Who is…huh? I coulda sworn there was a person somewhere I here? Huh. Hey there goes a bathroom. I waddled over to the bathroom cradling my head.

I reached the bathroom and immediately bent over by the toilet. I hurled up all the alcohol I had consumed earlier and wiped my mouth. I sighed and continued holding my head. Ugh. I looked a mess when I passed by a mirror. I sighed and continued downstairs. Stairs? When had there been stairs? God what the HELL was with this hangover?! Dammit! Tired of standing, I reverted to crawling as I slid butt first down the stairs.

Ooh. That smell. Is it pancakes, or waffles? It made me delightfully nauseous. I quickened my sliding pace. As I continued, my ass missed a step and I toppled butt first into the bottom stair. Shit. That actually hurt.

"Someone comes out of the forbidden lair to eat, huh?" A voice assaulted my senses but soothed my aching head. I looked up to see a smirking girl standing over me with her hand outstretched towards me. I shook my head and took it. I was pulled up to stand on my feet…much to my hangover's dismay. I groaned and the girl shoved some pills in my hand. A glass of water followed and I swallowed eagerly.

"Now, come on and eat." She commanded.

"I don't wanna eat right now." I moaned.

"Come on now, I didn't cook all this shit for me." I gazed at her blankly. "Dammit Ino! Do you even remember my name?!"

"Um…I think it's um, is it uh…" I stuttered. I saw her shake in wrath. "Gah, I'm guessing you have a slight temper problem, hm? I joked. I swear I saw a vein pop as she began to screech at me.

"What the HELL was I thinking when I let you have that vodka!? DAMN! You probably don't even remember what you said to me! HUH, INO?! DO YOU?!" As the girl seethed I suddenly remembered her name. Sakura. Sakura!

"SAKURA!! I wuv you!!" I tackled her onto the nearby couch and straddled her. She blushed furiously and slapped at me.

"I-Ino! Ge-get 'offa me!" I ducked from an oncoming fist. I rested my head on her bosom and breathed in her scent. Again she tried to push me off, but I wrapped my arms around her squirming figure. I didn't know what I was thinking or what was over taking me, but I liked it. She stopped her squirming and then relaxed.

"Ino? Um, tell me now, you don't wanna umph me do you?" I pulled away from her to quirk a brow her. "Oh, ok then. Um well, breakfast is over there…" I giggled at the blush that was painted heavily across her face. I scooted off her and made my way to the well decorated table. I sat and glanced at the display. Sakura sat across from me, and began to fill her plate. I followed as well. An uncomfortable silence sat down at the table with us, and I tried to make conversation.

"So, how bad was I last night?" A flash of pain crossed Sakura's eyes. "Well, I remember asking you something. Um, something about your family." Another painful look hit Sakura's eyes.

"My parents." Sakura whispered. She sighed and shifted in her seat. "I assume you have parents." She glanced at me and I nodded in response. "I also assume you are curious to know about my past." She didn't spare me a glance and she instead began her tale.

**"_Meus parentos. Non amat diligo mihi. Vicis erant rabidus quod madidus insquequo suum mens non opus muneris satis ut erigo a parvulus. Eram devia. Vos forsit operor non memor mihi. Per vicis eram novem, eram usque quaque condita certus non iuguolo semet in temetum. Ut eram non vel theca. Vicis unus dies mata quod abbatus certus vita eram nimium tractare. Sic ut venire domus unus dies in sedecim grade mata eram pensilis ex flabellum, dum abbatus ilia erant pulsus totus super parietis, accingo servus in suus manuum._"** I gazed at her in awe as the foreign words flowed out from her lips, without pause or delay. She grimaced.

"My parents. They did not love me. Instead they were crazy and drunk until their minds wouldn't work enough to raise a child. I was lonely. You probably do not remember me. By time I was 9, I was always making sure they didn't kill themselves on alcohol. Funny, that wasn't even the case. Instead one day, mom and dad decided life was too much to handle. So when I got home one day in sixth grade, mom was hanging from the ceiling fan, while dad's insides were blown all over the wall, the gun stuck in his hands." She turned completely away from me and fell silent. My mouth moved, but no words escaped.

"There was a note they left me. That note, it was covered from every place in blood. Flowing, disgusting, tainted blood. I thought after they left that they had a good reason, a good intention, just like in all those movies. Heh. The note read:

" ' _**Sakura , **_

_**Nos had praecessi. Non res quam vos sentio , quam vos vulnero , vel quis vos volo. Non. Quicumque res est ut vos agnosco vos es per vestri. Sulum est. Nemo blandior super quisquam. Vos animadverto cruor? Undique. Nos es etiam hic Sakura. Undique. Nos es undique. Operor non requiro nos , nos es non accedo tergum. **__**Umquam. **__**Tamen nos es non decessio , umquam...' **__**"**_

I wiped at the tears begging to fall and went over to Sakura to comfort her. She shied away from my touch and continued.

" 'Sakura,

We had to go. It does not matter how you feel, how you hurt, or what you want. No. All that matters is that you understand you are by yourself. Everyone is. No one cares about anyone. You see the blood? It's everywhere. We are still here Sakura. Everywhere. We are everywhere. Do not miss us, we are not coming back. Ever. But we are not leaving, ever...'"

I couldn't even stand properly. I sat on the floor as I cried out loud for Sakura. Sakura simply ignored me and reached over to a strange bag, pulled out two needles and injected them into her arm. I watched her and I saw a strange look consume her.

"Ha. Forget 'bout it Ino. It don't matter any'ore. They 're not m'portant to me. Not like I was to them anyway." Sakura grinned strangely. I stared at her in awe once more as I proceeded to wipe my tear streaked face. "Hey, I noticed somethin' 'bout you. You're quite the cutie." She smirked suggestively and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Sakura, I don't know how you do it."

"The hell if I know either."

"So you say I'm cute." I began.

"Quite the looker, if I do say so myself." Sakura wriggled her eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Come show me your favorite part of me." I grinned as Sakura approached. She walked around me twice, looked me up and down and pushed me towards the couch. She again sized me up and placed her hands on my ass from behind me.

"I've always been somewhat of an ass person. How 'bout you. I'm sure you have somethin' you like on me."

"Indeed. I enjoy your tits." I licked my lips.

"Why don't ya touch 'em?"

"May I?"

"You may." I grabbed Sakura's tits and she moaned quietly from the force I squeezed them with. I grabbed her nipples and rolled them around in my index finger and thumb. Before I could comprehend it, we were on the floor engaged in a needy kiss. My lips smacked mercilessly against Sakura's. Soon my tongue forced its way into Sakura's mouth. I tickled the roof of her mouth. I pressed my body completely over hers. She sighed contentedly. I took this as a sign to remove her shirt. I kissed her neck and nipped it as I lowered into her small, yet perky breasts. I went straight down the middle and came up again to latch on to her left tit. She gasped at the contact.

"Ugh. More." I circled my tongue around her nipple as I massage the other breast with my free hand. I dragged my teeth across the breast, causing her breath to hitch. I repeated this on the other side. I ground my teeth into her nipples and she bucked her hips involuntarily into me.

"More. I want more!" Sakura hissed into my ear. I lowered myself and spread her thighs slowly. Sakura whimpered and I shot a sly smirk up at her. I slipped her shorts off and the underwear fell with ease. My nose was attacked by the scent of arousal immediately. I licked around her thighs, and earned a gasp from her. I licked and continued to inch closer to her core. She bucked her hips again and my nose was met with her wet pussy.

The worst part was, I didn't have control.

I completely flipped out and lost it.

And I know, I know without a doubt, she did too.

My tongue viciously delved into the hot cave and Sakura gasped from shock. My tongue flicked over her clit. Once, twice. She groaned and pushed my head further into the cave. I blew on it and she shuddered. Again my tongue stroked her clit up and down, agonizingly slow.

"Lick that pussy. Make me cum." Sakura panted as my speed picked up a bit. I began to make a circular motion around the clit. Sakura's moans and pants escalated as I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked.

"Fuck Ino." I sucked harder and Sakura began to quake. I then switched to sliding my tongue through her twice as hard.

"Ino! FUCK!" I continued and steadied Sakura by gripping onto her thighs. I felt her coming very close, so I used a trick of mine. I curved my tongue to hit the final spot.

"OH! INO!" Sakura wailed as a sea of sweet juices flowed into my mouth. I lapped every bit up and let Sakura ride out her orgasm. I came up from Eden, to kiss her and allow her to taste the honey I'd found. She moaned into the kiss and cuddled into me.

"So, I don't get a ride?" I asked, smiling into her rosy locks.

"Maybe later. I'm tired." Sakura drifted into "after-hot-sex-land" soon after and I joined her.

~---** HAUD---IUDEX---JUMENTUM---LACRIMA---MAXIME---~**

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_School sucked ass, it always does. All the kids at school know my parents are drunkards and they ridicule me for it. I punched a kid for it, his name was Sasuke Uchiha. That bastard, I don't know why anyone would like him, especially if his name has "uke" in it. Mom and dad are gonna hit me for the suspension I got for it. I hope mom and dad aren't drunk, I don't need any more bruises._

_I approached my door and I heard no commotion inside, so I assumed they'd be sober and grumpy for at least 10 minutes after I arrived. I opened it and to my surprise there was not a stench of alcohol that assaulted me, instead another repulsing smell did. Blood. I didn't see any, but I smelt it. I walked into the living room to find my dog, in his own pool of blood. _

"_MARI! NO!" Mari whimpered as I approached. He sniffed my hand as I inspected his wounds. There were gun shots and tears throughout his body. Mari's eyes darkened and I knew his end was coming._

"_Mari. Go to sleep boy." Mari licked me once before his body stilled completely. My stomach churned and I sobbed quietly. I vomited soon after, wave after wave. I willed myself to stop, and I lugged myself into my parents' room. I sat motionless on the floor as I beheld the sight._

_Blood._

_Blood._

_**Blood.**_

_**Blood.**_

_Everywhere._

_Mom._

_Dad._

_**BLOOD.**_

"_M-mommy?" I called out. I was answered by the stench of rotting bodies. "D-daddy?" I whispered. I was answered by a drop of blood. I fell deathly silent and all I could focus on was the soft thump of mom's body every time her feet hit a nearby wall. I watched her spin round and round in a never-ending circle. The fan had no strain carrying her in that slow little circle. In fact, it'd made a nice pattern of blood on the carpet._

"_W-why? Why would y-y-you do this t-to me? I th-thought—" I trailed off as I took a long hard glance at dad. There was a gun. There was an unfamiliar man in dad's bed. This man was sitting up strangely. The gun was planted firmly in his hand. This man was not dad, no. Dad had a face. This man owned no face. I looked on the wall to see dad. He was all over the wall. From his innards to his contorted face, it was stretched all over the wall. Dad was here. Mom was here. But this man, he did not belong here._

"_Ge-get out." I whispered quietly more to myself than the man._

"_I said, get out." I repeated with more strength. The man did not budge, he only sat, gripping the gun like it was the last thing he owned._

"_Get out!" I yelled. No response._

"_GET OUT!" I screamed. No response._

"_I'LL MAKE YOU GET OUT!" I tackled the man, and punched at his chest. He only fell back onto the chair. I wailed and howled yet I heard no sound exit the man. I laid on him, exhausted. He felt like dad. Maybe he was dad. I curled up next to him. As I settled something poked my side. It was a note. I sat up and opened the blood- stained thing._

_Latin? They only wrote in Latin when it was a serious or dire situation. I suppose this counts. It read:_

" ' _**Sakura , **_

_**Nos had praecessi. **__**Non res quam vos sentio , quam vos vulnero , vel quis vos volo. Non. Quicumque res est ut vos agnosco vos es per vestri. Sulum est. Nemo blandior super quisquam. Vos animadverto cruor? Undique. Nos es etiam hic Sakura. Undique. Nos es undique. Operor non requiro nos , nos es non accedo tergum. **__**Umquam. Tamen nos es non decessio , umquam...' "**_

**(A/N**: **" 'Sakura,**

**We had to go. It does not matter how you feel, how you hurt, or what you want. No. All that matters is that you understand you are by yourself. Everyone is. No one cares about anyone. You see the blood? It's everywhere. We are still here Sakura. Everywhere. We are everywhere. Do not miss us, we are not coming back. Ever. But we are not leaving, ever...'" Just for the fat asses who won't scroll up to read this again. )**

_What?_

_Wh-what??_

_What?_

_What the hell?_

_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! Am I not important to them anymore?! Fuck, them! Fuck this! I snatched the gun from the man's hands. I shot him. And shot him. And shot him. I shot him until no bullets were left._

"_I'm by myself now?" I questioned. I looked around and saw the blood. "No, no, they're still here." I wept. I moved towards the fan and I ripped the rope on it's blade. My mother fell with a thump. I stomped on her face with my shoe, leaving behind an unfamiliar lady._

"_Am I by myself now?!" I shouted. The mysterious lady's face answered me. "NO! They won't leave! Why are you still here?! Leave me ALONE!!" I howled at the top of my lungs, until my voice was hoarse._

"_You see the blood?" A voice whispered. I jumped startled. I gazed in the direction of the voice. The lady was talking. To me. "You see the blood?" She whispered, this time crawling in my direction. I froze, paralyzed by fear. "You see the blood?" She continued in her hushed whisper, while heading towards me._

"_It's everywhere." A new voice kicked in. The man spoke and stood to shuffle towards me also. I stood panicked by the chorus surrounding me._

"_You see the blood?" The lady asked._

"_It's everywhere." The man responded on queue._

"_No. Please no." I backed up finally finding my legs. The continued without stopping._

"_You see the blood?"_

"_It's everywhere."_

"_N-no, pl-please."_

"_You see the blood?"_

"_No!"_

"_It's everywhere."_

"_You see the blood?"_

"_NO!"_

"_It's everywhere." I was trapped. My back hit a door. They soon hushed and resorted to menacing growling. I fumbled with the doorknob and rolled into the room just as they closed in on me opened the door. They retracted from the door and fell dead. I turned to witness as they had and I too desired to drop dead._

"_I-Ino?!" Ino was pinned to the wall and had gun wounds and her head was pinned several inches above her. The head's eyes focused on me and the mouth moved._

"_We're everywhere." She smirked at me. Before she died she mouthed the word: __**Undique**_

~---** HAUD---IUDEX---JUMENTUM---LACRIMA---MAXIME---~**

" Sakura, Sakura! Wake the hell up!" My head snapped upwards and I rubbed at my eyes. Tears were pouring down my face. I opened my eyes to see Ino. INO?! I shrieked in fear and backed away from her. "Sakura! Come down!"

"NO! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"TO HELL IF I AM!"

"Y-YOU ARE, YOU ARE! I-I KNOW IT!"

"I'M TALKING TO YOU AIN'T I?! THEN YOU'RE DEAD!"

"OH MY GRILLZ! I'M DEAD!" I bawled senselessly into my knees and Ino crawled over to me. Again I screeched and backed away.

"CHILL DAMMIT!" Ino exclaimed clearly exasperated. I opened my eyes long enough to see bruises on Ino's arms and legs. I saw that Ino was indeed not dead, but bruised.

"Ino?"

"Ah. What now?"

"Did I hurt you?" Ino's annoyed look softened and she averted her gaze to a speck on the floor.

"No. You had a bad dream and you hit rather hard. I tried to keep you still, but you see that didn't work out too well." She turned to try and smile at me but I couldn't handle the bruises I had inflicted upon Ino.

"I'm a monster Ino! I hurt people, and I don't even understand how you managed to have sex with me let alone bother to speak my name. How don't you hate me?" I withheld a sob and Ino came over to comfort me.

"No. No. I could never hate you. I never have. In fact I l-lo--" Ino paused and a heavy blush tainted her cheeks.

"What?" I asked unaware of her mistake.

"Nothing. I was just saying you mean a lot to me." Ino kissed my neck and I moaned softly. She continued her frivolous kissing. Lower, lower. And she stopped. "Now, where the hell is the alcohol in this bitch?"

~---** HAUD---IUDEX---JUMENTUM---LACRIMA---MAXIME---~**

"And I said to dat bitch: 'Every time I come in the kitchen, you in the kitchen. In the goddamn refrigerator. Eatin' up all the food. All the chicken. All the pig feet. All the collard greens. All the hog maw. I wanna eat some of them chitlins! I like pig feet!' And she was all like: 'Naw, naw, you is a lie.' And I'm like: 'Bitch you da one who's fat!'" Ino cackled and I fell over from lack of oxygen. Damn I'm good for recording this.

"Ino, you're insane." I managed to say.

"Naw, dat bitch was tho. Hey. Sakura."

"What?"

"Chicken butt. Slap me."

"Why?"

"Chicken thigh. John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt."

"Who?"

"Chicken POO!" Ino burst out into laughter and I could help but smile. "Hey, I need to go an' use da facilitiays. Do ya mind partner? Ino giggled.

"I doubt you really have to use it." I grinned.

"I do. I gotta go. But I rweally wanna go wit you."

"Would that make you pee quicker?"

"I dunno know 'bout peeing. I do know a wittle 'bout somethin' else." Ino giggled and I couldn't stand her being the only one happy. I went to the case full of pill and shots. Without hesitation I injected 3 shots. No pills. It didn't take shit to get me high this time. I was deprived.

"Sakuraaaaah!"

"Inoooooooh!"

"Ooh. Are ya finally feelin' da spirit like I am? I'm gonna 'ave to get ya. Do ya want meh to get yah? Huh? Ino smiled mischievously at me.

"I dunno if ya got what it takes to be catchin' a someone like me. Ya look like a bit of a slowpoke." I cackled madly and Ino glared fiercely at me.

"I can too be catchin' ya."

"Ya cannot."

"I can too."

"Ya cannot." I was suddenly tackled by a whirlwind of blonde hair. I struggled under Ino's weight but I was pinned even.

"Now who's da one who caught da frisky fox who's been a-wandering in my garden?"

"Farmer Ino I s'pose." I grinned up at Ino. I found an opening in Ino's body lock, so I flipped her.

"Now who's got the cute wittle farmer?"

"The sly fox I s'pose." Ino and I laughed together. Ino fell silent suddenly. "I love you." I smirked at her.

"Who doesn't love me? It's 'ard to do that." She still looked incredibly sober.

"No. I really mean it. I love you." Ino's façade fell and mine toppled along with hers.

"Ino, ya know it's really hard for me to say but, I love you." She snuggled into me and drifted to sleep. I followed soon after repeating Ino's words in my head. _I love you._

~---** HAUD---IUDEX---JUMENTUM---LACRIMA---MAXIME---~**

_'Beep. Beep. Beep.'_

"Ah, dammit. I'm gonna be late again." I stretched to find, nothing. Huh? Where'd Ino go? "Ino, oh Ino?" I heard a rustling from downstairs. I threw on a black 'I swear to drunk, I'm not God' shirt on and so lose fitting jeans along with some plain black converse. I also slipped on a black beanie, because it was raining. I hopped down the stairs to hear my front door close. I opened it to find a, practically sprinting Ino speeding down the sidewalk. "Hey! Wait up!"

"What?" Ino huffed sounding irritated.

"Hey, is your hangover killing you, love?" I chirped in a sing-song voice. Ino seemed to cringe and I was hurt.

"Don't say that." Ino sped up and I broke out into a jog.

"Why?" I asked. Ino remained silent. We reached the bus stop and Ino still ignored me.

"Ino, why?"

"BECAUSE!" Ino shouted. I flinched at the noise and Ino seemed to take notice. "I-I don't feel the same as I did drunk."

"B-but you told me," I started not believing.

"I say a lot drunk. I don't love you." Ino still faced the other way and I sat, slack jawed, in awe. Big, fresh tears threatened to roll down my cheeks and mixed with the rain.

"Do you e-even remember what you sa-said?!" I screamed at Ino. Ino's figure seemed to hunch and quietly she replied.

"Vaguely. I was completely smashed." Ino sighed loudly and checked her watch.

"Am I not worth your time now?!" My tears dissolved into anger. A crowd was now there waiting for the bus and Ino remained soundless. The bus arrived after my voice had dissolved into the rain.

"You don't remember anything I told you?!" I yelled tears forming.

"I know nothing of you." She turned and walked away. I cried right there in the midst of the crowd. I cried. Soon we all boarded the bus to our destination where I would cry to myself and find myself alone and having pointless, meaningless sex.

~---** HAUD---IUDEX---JUMENTUM---LACRIMA---MAXIME---~**

That girl.

That chick.

That slut.

That bitch.

That fucker.

I came to a truth. No doubt I hated it, but I knew without any questions it was true. I loved Ino. No doubt. She had fucked me up pretty badly, and hell had licked me out, not to mention had consumed all my alcohol, but I still loved her. I had to pursue her, though it probably meant having endless rows of penis shoved down my throat. I probably had to cope as well, hence the meaningless sex. Almost like this random chick right now. What the hell is her name again?

"OHHHHH! SAKURA!!"

Yep. I am the lesbian version of God when it comes to sex. But I'm empty. I don't own a little black book. Too many girls. None of them count, only one does. I've gotten high. Very high. I've abused girls before because of it. Frankly, I don't care they're not Ino. No one is. Dammit. I feel like my parents, overwhelmed, unloving, and searching for something better.

~---** HAUD---IUDEX---JUMENTUM---LACRIMA---MAXIME---~**

Author's Note: I update for the section. Tell me how it is. It's late and I'm tired, but I'm a 'get-it-done-Jenny' so it's done. This chappy is a record 12 pages long! Love it. Review it.

**PREVIEW:**

_"I take it you're the next girl I fuck right?" I smirked cockily at the girl. I immediately kissed her and pressed her roughly against the wall. I forced my tongue into her hot mouth and I flicked the roof of her mouth. As my head lowered, I bit her lip and then the side of her neck leaving my trademark. I bit along her jaw line leaving inconsequential teeth marks. She moaned and I ripped her shirt off with my right hand, leaving nothing behind but a tattered shirt on the floor. I grabbed a cup of the lacy bra and ripped it off._

_"Ugh. Take it all off Sakura. All of it."_

_**4,484 words**_


End file.
